Freeplay Mode/Strategies
This article will discuss the tips and strategies regarding playing Freeplay Mode in BTD5. Note that they will only apply to Rounds 85+ regardless of difficulty. Tips Round tips * Ceramics will become Super Ceramics - taking 38 hits to destroy and leaving only one Rainbow Bloon, including its subsequent children being only one child. * MOAB-Class Bloons will have 50% more health than normal on Round 85 and 2% extra until Round 115. As for post-Round-115, they will have 110% more health than normal and 5% extra health each round. * All Bloons speed up each round after Round 85. * There will be much more MOAB-class bloons in each round and much longer rounds. * The only bloons that come from the entrance in this mode are Ceramics, MOABs, BFBs and ZOMGs. Tower tips * Glue Gunners and Ice Monkeys will not be very useful in Freeplay Mode as they can not attack M.O.A.B. Class Bloons (however Ice Monkeys can, but they will just do 1 damage). This is unless they are part of a TOTMG sacrifice. * Temple sacrifices may be important throughout Freeplay, although it is possible to reach very far in Freeplay without the TOTMG. * Using Supply Drop Snipers is highly recommended as the rounds become much longer and more supply dropping will become more valued as stallage is very important. * Anti-MOAB towers are a complete must in Freeplay, as there will always be Packed MOAB-class on every single round, and even continuously. Other tips * Reaching Round 101 in BTD5 Mobile or Steam will gain tokens. Strategies Flash Qwertyxp2000 the second's strategy on Easy]] on Easy]] I managed to advance well in Freeplay after spamming in 4/2 and 2/4 Monkey Aces plus 2/4 Tech Terrors and a few Juggernauts (for ceramic crushing). I spammed Monkey Aces and added a 2/3 Monkey Apprentice and several Dart Monkeys with Triple Darts or Juggernaut before getting into Freeplay Mode. Sold the Triple Darts Dart Monkeys by then. I used Ground Zero Ability and Bloon Annihilation Ability to destroy MOAB-class if too much on the dangerous side. Another strategy includes adding extra 2/3 MOAB Maulers, large numbers of 4/2 Spiked Mine Factories, several 1/4 Spike Storm Factories, several 2/4 First Strike Capabilities, large numbers of Juggernaut, large numbers of 2/4 Supply Drop Snipers, several 2/4 Ground Zeros, and large numbers of 2/4 Tech Terrors,. The MOAB Maulers damage the MOAB-class, the Spike Mine Factories will damage MOAB-class and destroy all of the Ceramics, the Spike Storm Factories are for more MOAB-class damage plus ability damaging further, the First Strike Capabilities are for destroying the ZOMGs one by one, the Juggernauts damage the ceramic layers and hit many MOAB-class, the Supply Drop Snipers are for income boosters, the Ground Zeros are for in case of excessive Packed MOABs, while the Tech Terrors' Annihilation Abilities annihilate the close-by Packed MOABs and Packed BFBs. Daniel Kim 115's strategy I got to Round 220 in Freeplay mode in Monkey Lane. The towers I recommend you get for Freeplay are of course maxed Temples of the Monkey Gods (I had 7 of these), Tech Terrors, Ninja Sabetours, and of course Cripple MOAB (I had a lot of these). I also recommend you get a High Energy Beacon (your abilities will recharge faster) and get MIB Call to Arms (If put well enough at a TOTMG area, TOTMG will shoot solid sunray beams of death). When you get to Round 200+, you will DEFINITELY have to use the Sabotage Supply Lines and MIB Call to Arms abilities at a regular basis. https://plus.google.com/u/0/communities/110308367339121236755 (This picture link is Round 220 and the setup I had.) TrollerMcgee's strategy (Flash and Mobile) If you decide to go into Freeplay mode on a map with a lot of water such as Dockside, or Archipelago, it is recommended to place all of your maxed temples on land, then in the water, spam 2/4 buccaneers. The temples are supposed to be aimed on strong, and use the sabotage supply lines ninja. If the ZOMGs get popped into BFBs you can insta kill them no matter what round it is. Even if it is a round 500 BFB, 1 use of the monkey pirates ability will take it down. Mobile Jackep314's Strategy for Sprint Track I began with a Sub, then a Farm ASAP. I realized then that I should get Barbed Darts. I also got a 2-2 Village ready for round 24 and I upgraded my Sub to 2-1. 2-2 wizard helped too. Now you can continue your defence yourself, remembering that your Banana Farms are important. Some recommendations are Spectre, Apache, or Robo-Plasma. Also, when past the ZOMG of round 85, try the TOTMG with some sacrifices. If you can do the glitch to pack up some close TOTMGs, you can do that too, but maybe on Sprint Track, it'd be a bit tougher. I got 6 Apaches and a Spectre by round 72, but with some good farming, I thing you could fit in more. Bye everyone! Anonomous Player's strategy A good strategy is to have plenty of supply drop chinooks, and have at least one Temple. On Reverse Express Shipping Easy, I have been using this strategy and I'm at round 119 so far, without a single banana farm or bloonchipper used in the game yet. For the early game, use boomerang throwers with maxed specialty building, but be warned that you can't win NLL. With the chinooks, you will quickly re-earn any lost lives and then many more. At this point I have over 15,000 lives and not a single dollar of monkey money spent. Something smart to destroy powerful Bloons is to have at the entrance a bloon liquefier under the influence of an energy beacon and MIB: CTA. Good luck! TOTMGsRock's strategy (btw this strat is pretty long) Get a tier-4 Super Monkey Lair, then place 2/4, 2/3, and 4/2 Monkey Villages in a scattered manner around the map. Make 1 maxed TOTMG, then if/when possible, make more maxed/semi-maxed TOTMGs (you will need to replace the Monkey Villages after the TOTMGs sacrifice them). Also, fill the map with a huge amount of 4/2 and 2/4 towers (at the parts of the map where they are most effective, depending on the tower.. Reserve a section of the map for a Monkey Farmer with multiple 4/2 Banana Farms. Make sure you have Double Cash and Lab Upgrades - you're going to need them to have enough cash to construct an OP defense like this. This should be done on Easy mode. Harder difficulties have too high prices to construct an OP defense. BE WARNED that there will be LOTS of lag. Place a 4/2 and 2/4 Spike Factory near the exit of the track. With the huge amount of maximum-upgraded towers, there will be a humongous plethora of abilities at your arsenal. Use them at will, in the really, really, really later rounds, you WILL need them a lot. Avoid using all of them at once unless bloons are a quarter way through the map. Using them at the wrong time could lead to being killed before you can use them again when you really need them. I have reached 191 on Easy in Space Truckin' once, although on other tracks I could've reached way higher (I think I did reach higher but I don't remember. If only BTD5 had some kind of scoring system that can record the rounds you reach before you go Game Over). Use all towers. All of them. Each one has a role. TOTMGs are the divine strikers of utter annihilation, their DPS is unstoppable. Monkey Villages are the support, they boost the towers. Monkey Subs (with advanced intel) and Sniper Monkeys are, well, the snipers, they kill bloons at long range. Monkey Engineers are also support. They boost tower attack speed and damage (Overclock), as well as remove camo properties (Cleansing Foam), as well as trap minor bloons (Bloon Trap). Juggernauts excel at busting ceramics. MOAB Maulers/MOAB Assassins deal extra damage to MOAB-class bloons. Tech Terrors and Ground Zeroes are the splash damagers, their abilities do hundreds to thousands of damage to multiple bloons at once. FSCs are also strikers, they kill a ZOMG in one hit. Bloonchippers excel at smashing through large groups of minor bloons. Spike Factories are MLG at mopping up stray bloons (they can also just save your life from a stray BFB if the Spike Factory is helped by other towers), Glue Gunners don't do much to MOABs, but 4/2 Glue Gunners and 2/4 Glue Gunners can destroy Ceramic Bloons quickly. Ice Towers can freeze Ceramic Bloons. 2/4 Ninja Monkeys can slow down bloons with their abilities and 4/2 Ninja Monkeys can pop up to 20 bloons at once, 4/2 Boomers have virtually unlimited pierce, 2/4 Boomers do crazy DPS for a non-TOTMG tower, Spectre shoots bombs and darts as fast as a Super Monkey can, SMFC can cause the awesome hypersonic juggernaut glitch, and so on. Category:Strategies